


Accidents happen

by LadyGrey1



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1/pseuds/LadyGrey1
Summary: Things get a little hot and heated when the Choi twins walk in on you naked





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I suck at describing things in general so you know whatever  
> I thought I would give writing a go so let me know how it is  
> The world needs more mm fics anyways

You had been staying with the Choi twins for awhile after the whole mess with Mint eye had been dealt with, you didn't have anywhere else to go and Saeyoung had insisted that you stay with them. He mentioned that Saeran seemed to open up more when you're around and you really wanted him to get better so you accepted his offer.  
You liked staying with them, there was never a boring moment with them and Saeran wasn't a bad cook either.  
Most days you would all play video games or marathon horror movies and sometimes you would mostly stick to your room and listen to them hanging out. You liked your alone time so it wasn't unusual to not see the twins for a few days or even a week, though whenever you came out from hiding they always seemed to explode with excitement at your return.  
This week was one of those weeks when you kept to yourself. You lay on your bed scrolling through pictures when you started being able to smell your body odor. You thought it was time to take a shower, after all you hadn't showered for at least three days. You got up and made your way towards the bathroom across the hall , hoping no one was in there because you did not want to wait. Thankfully the twins were cooking themselves some lunch so you grabbed a towel from the cabinet and walked into the bathroom.  
You lock the door behind you and begin to undress yourself. You peel off your black shirt and take off your pajama shorts, leaving yourself in your underwear. You were wearing a black polka dot bra and white panties, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You were about 5’7, slim with thick thighs, D cup breasts and had a nice firm ass. You weren't unattractive, long brown hair with long bangs that covered your pretty blue eyes, you didn't wear makeup though so none of your features were really highlighted but that was fine, you didn't like the way makeup felt on your face, it felt too heavy to wear and irritating. You have very nice plump lips which get slightly chapped because you don't care enough to apply lip balm, your cheeks are kinda fatty but it makes you look adorable because your cheekbones are well defined, and you have a very defined jawline. All in all you aren't unattractive,just moderately pretty and you were fine with that.  
You chuckle to yourself lightly and unclasp your bra letting it fall to the floor, you realize it's kinda cold and move to turn on the water, you set it to warm. You pull the curtain forward so you don't get the floor wet while you wait for it to heat up. You finally remove your panties and toss them in a random direction, not caring enough to see when they land.  
You poke your hand in the shower to see if it's warm enough, feeling that it's a little too hot you turn the handle back just slightly and jump into the shower. You revel in the warmth, happy with the feeling you begin your routine. First you grab the shampoo and quickly put it through your hair and then you do the same with the conditioner, you grab your body wash and scrub yourself down with your loofah. You liked to speed up cleaning yourself and then just standing in the water for a little while. You hear the twins moving around in the house and you figure that you should probably get out thinking they might need to use the bathroom.  
You turn the water off and grab your towel which you lazily wrap around your torso. You look at the mess of your clothes on the floor but you don't bother to pick any of it up and you make your way to the door quickly unlocking it. You peek your head out making sure the coast is clear before stepping out into the hallway towards your room.  
You can hear Saeyoung and Saeran talk about who is gonna clean up the mess they made while cooking.  
“It's your turn Saeran, plus I was the one cooking”  
“Well I don't feel like cleaning up”  
You chuckle to yourself knowing Saeyoung will clean it up anyways. You step into your room and close the door behind you, dropping your towel finally feeling free. Your door opens suddenly, all you can see are the red faces of Saeyoung and Saeran.  
They both looked shocked but they can't stop looking at you in all your naked glory your face blushes slightly.  
“oh my god we're sorry Mc! We just wanted to see if you were hungry, we should have knocked! It was an accident I swear!” Saeyoung tries to back out of the room only to bump into Saeran who is now shyly looking away with a pink tinge of blush.  
You nod, looking at the floor biting your lip, “It's okay it was bound to happen at some point, accidents happen ”  
You always thought the twins were very attractive and you’ll admit you had thought about fucking them very many times but you were just never sure how to initiate something sexual with either of them but now seems like a perfect moment.  
You look up only to see them still staring at you and shoot them a nervous smile, they both look at each other unsure of what was coming next.  
“Do you guys wanna touch me?” you blushed harder at the thought and looked away quickly .  
You waited for a response and swallowed hard expecting rejection, you heard them start to walk,thinking you had gotten what you expected until you realized they were both walking towards you  
Their hands were on you in a flurry, almost as if they were starving to touch you. Your body started to heat up with their every touch. Saeran was squeezing your breasts while Saeyoung was behind you with his arms around your waist, touching anywhere he could.  
Your body arched as Saeyoung’s hand traveled further down towards your vagina,stopping right before and tracing the outline of your hips.  
“such a tease ahh” you say breathlessly letting out a small moan as Saeran licked your nipples and began to suck on them.  
“I've been wanting to do this for so long, I just never thought you were interested” You felt Saeyoung’s cock harden against your back as he said that  
His hand slipped between your thighs, sliding between your folds and teasing your clit.  
“fucking hell guys just fuck me already”  
With that one sentence they immediately remove their clothing,and they look fucking amazing  
You drop to your knees, waving them closer to yourself, both of their cocks are fully erect.  
You tenderly lick at the head of Saeyoung’s cock while gently pumping Saeran's cock. You take in more of Saeyoung into your mouth, slowly bobbing your head.  
“ahhh Mc ahh sslow down” Saeyoung lets a moan escape his lips  
You can feel both of them about to reach their limits,you stop just before.  
You smile at both of them, Saeyoung is shocked while Saeran makes a pouty face at you.  
“Mc you're gonna regret this” Saeran says seriously.  
The twins glance at each other, smile,and then look at you.  
You're suddenly lifted between the two of them,Saeyoung is teasing your entrance with his cock while Saeran is poking near your ass.  
“Are you ready mc?” Saeyoung asks you as if he's afraid of hurting you, you nod to the both of them.  
They push into you at the same time, both of their cocks feel so good yet it also hurts.  
You let out a sharp hiss  
They stop for a second to let me get used to them  
After a minute you give them a nod to continue.  
They pick up their pace,thrusting in and out of you.  
You couldn't hold back all your moans,with every thrust you'd moan, they would alternate between fast thrusting to slow thrusting, filling your every need and taking all of your focus to your tightening core.  
Saeyoung nipped at your nipples,biting them tenderly while Saeran bit at your neck leaving love marks all the while they fucked you.  
You moaned as they ravaged your body, the sound of skin hitting skin filled your ears.  
You feel that familiar tingling jolting through your body and you knew you were reaching your limit soon.  
You could feel Saeran and Saeyoung also coming close to their own limit as you start to focus on their husky breathy moans.  
“S-sae!!” is all you can get out before your body releases waves of ecstasy through your body.  
A few more thrusts and you feel their cocks twitching as they release their warmth into you.  
They set you down as they both pant loudly trying to regain their stamina.  
“wow mc that was, it was amazing!” exclaims Saeyoung  
“It was very fucking hot actually, I'm actually happy we walked in on you now” Saeran smiles at you while saying that.  
“Well I'm very happy with the results and I looked forward to doing that again but for now let's sleep and get ready for round two later” you wink at both of them.  
You all make your way towards your bed, you lay down in the center and a twin on each side of you.  
Saeyoung wraps his arm around your waist and Saeran wraps around your torso.  
You sigh happily as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
